A Fangirl in MAGIC
by luluguineapig
Summary: What happens when a Grey's fan girl is dropped into the world of everyone's favorite surgeons? Will she get along with the gang, or will she drive them crazy? And who's that cute male doc she has her eye on? Enjoy!
1. Entering Seattle Grace

**Hey guys! First Grey's Anatomy Fanfic! There a more chapters to come, so stay tuned!**

* * *

><p>I heard the faint sound of the car starting and leaving the driveway.<p>

_Finally, peace and quiet, _I sighed. I cracked open some iced tea and snuggled into the warm, light brown fiber couch. My family had turned their garage into a den, so I rested there, on the couch, in the insolated heat of the Californian sun. Most people would puke from the heat, but I found it pleasant.

Additionally, I snuggled under a woolen blanket and popped on the telly. I turned it to a channel where I could watch reruns of the earlier seasons of Grey's Anatomy. Something I could enjoy, but could also fall asleep to as I had already seen them all. Plus, the older episodes were much happier and they had George in it. I loved George.

I felt my eyes slowly close as Derek and Meredith were kissing or something. It was probably somewhere in season 4 or 5. I took one last sip of my iced tea, which was a brand I've never heard of, and fell asleep to George fighting his inferiority complex and whatnot.

I woke up to hear rhythmic beeping and cold, thin bed sheets. _Shit. _I must've gotten in a terrible accident, or perhaps I fell off the couch and hit my head and my mom, being the helicopter parent that she was, took me to the hospital. I sat up slightly and looked around. I was definitely in the hospital, but where were my mom and family?

I tried to get up when I glanced at my hand. And then my arm. And then I stood up. _I am not this tall. _A nurse spotted me and came running in.

"Excuse me, Miss, please lie back down, the doctor will be in to see you shortly," She tried to lead me back to the bed.

_Should I play along? _I've always thought that if I wake up and feel completely different and don't know what's going on, I probably have amnesia and should try to hide it so that it's easier for my friends and family. But this was just a nurse, so…

"Where the hell am I? Sorry I didn't mean to yell, but…What happened to me?! Did the garage ceiling fall on me or something? Am I dying? How long have I been in a coma?" I could feel a panic attack coming on.

The nurse petted (yes _petted_) my arm and gently pushed me onto the bed so that I was sitting down.

"Please Miss, the Dr. Shepherd is on his way." _That didn't answer my questions. It's not like I'm asking you to explain the theory of relativity to me, lady. W-wait, did she say Dr. Shepherd?! Cool, I have a doctor whose last name is Shepherd. I couldn't wait to tell my best friend that I had met a Dr. Shepherd._

I nodded and lay back down. The nurse checked a few things and then wandered out. _I wonder if the doctor is male or female. Too bad they aren't a brain surgeon, right? _

Just then Dr. Shepherd entered my room. _The _Dr. Shepherd. With the hair and the puppy dog look and the- the- the famous neurosurgeon on Grey's Anatomy, Dr. Shepherd.

"Nice to see you're awake, Miss Green. It's a beautiful morning," he greeted me. _Me_, he was talking to me. My teeth clenched together keeping my jaw from dropping and my eyes bugged out. _This was the best, most vivid dream ever! I loved the new sleeping pills I was on!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Haha, Dr. Shepherd better watch out. Who knows what the mysterious 'Miss Green,' will do? More chapters to come. I really appreciate comments. They make my day. Doesn't have to be long, just take 10 seconds. Or not, I'm just happy if you enjoyed it. Thanks you guys! You rock!<em>**


	2. Meeting George

**Hey guys! I told you I'd update soon! I appreciate you're support. Oh, and there is some mild swearing in this fanfic as it goes on, but if you've watched Grey's Anatomy, you can probably read this safely. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Next I did what any fan girl would do in a dream of this sort. I leapt out of my bed and jump-hugged Derek Shepherd.<p>

"Security!" He yelled. I pet his hair (Yes, _pet_). Very quickly 3 huge burly security guys rushed in and pulled me off of Derek. In real life, I would be terrified, but this was a dream, right? I leapt off the ground so that I could fly around, escape the guards, and go find the rest of my favorite doctors, like I would do in most of my dreams when I needed to escape. But unfortunately, I fell down on the cool hard floor.

"Ow!" This never happened in my other dreams. A few hours later I was strapped onto the bed with foam cuffs and waiting for Dr. Shepherd to reappear. So this wasn't a dream, then? I knew a Patrick Dempsey when I saw one, and this guy was it. So what was going on? Do I have some form of terrible (but wonderful) Schizophrenia? Is that why I'm in the hospital? Is that why I thought I could fly?

Just then Dr. Shepherd reappeared, and he reappeared with Alex at his side. As in _Alex Karev_, the _fictional_ (or supposedly) character on "Grey's Anatomy."

"Please don't lock me up in a mental facility, I may be crazy, but I promise I won't hurt anyone!" Dr. Shepherd gave me a sympathetic look. Alex Karev eyed me like I was a rabid puppy dog, cute but deranged.

"Miss Green, as we identified from your wallet, you were found unconscious this morning on a park bench outside the hospital. I've run some tests, but I cannot find anything physically wrong with you, so we'll be moving you to Psyche this afternoon," Derek said.

"But wait! There has to be something wrong with me! I don't know who you are, but to me you look like TV show characters. Plus, I don't know where I am, where my family is, and it looks as if I've grown to be twenty-something. Last time I remember, I was just graduating high school," I explained. This time Karev did stare at me with sympathy.

"We tried to contact your family, but it doesn't appear that you have any. And you have no signs of having been in a coma, amnesia, or any visible forms of psychosis. I'm sorry, that's all we can do for you here on the surgical floor."

I burst out crying. What had happened? Was I truly crazy? Why did these two doctors look like people on TV? _Calm down, Bernie. You'll get through this._

One thought gave me the slightest quiver of serenity.

"Can I at least see George? George O'Malley?" I asked. Both men seemed shocked at this, but Derek nodded and left the room with Alex. I sighed. I might be crazy, but at least I can be crazy seeing people like George O'Malley rather than be crazy and see flames and knives everywhere.

A few moments later, George stepped into the room with a mix of compassion and worry on his face.

"Hi there, I'm George," he said. "I'm probably not the person you were looking for, since we don't know each other, but I'd be happy to stay with you while they prep your room in Psyche."

That was George. Sweet, sensitive George, who would soon get hit by a bus. But this was my crazy, subconscious mind, so maybe I could edit that part out.

"Hi George, I'm Bernadette. You can call me Bernie. And I guess I'm crazy, because I have no idea what's happened, and you look like a TV show character to me." He laughed. Not a condescending laugh, but an empathetic, soft one.

"Who do I look like to you?" he asked gently and he sat at the edge of my bed.

"George O'Malley, from…never mind," I said sadly.

"But I am George O'Malley. How do we know each other?" He asked. He continued before I could answer his question. "Sometimes patients know who people are, but get their relationships with them confused. For example, such a patient might recognize their mother, but not know that they're their mother," he explained. "Maybe we know each other, and you remember me as a TV show character," he continued.

This notion made me feel better. It made me feel like I was less crazy. "That might be! Have you ever heard of a show called 'Grey's Anatomy?'" I asked.

"Nope," he shook his head of brown wavy curls.

"Then that must mean that I made the show up in my head and you all are real people!" I exclaimed.

"We are real people!" George said, excited for me about my revelation.

I settled back down. That was only one piece of the puzzle; it didn't explain what had happened to the rest of my life.

"Send him out of the room for a little while," a high pitched voice whispered into my ear. Oh shit, I really was Schizophrenic. "Just do it," the voice commanded. Well, it could only hurt a little it to listen to the voices, right?

"Hey George, do you think you could give me a minute to recuperate from everything that's happened?" I asked him.

"Oh sure," he got up to leave.

"Wait!" I stopped him. "But could you come back soon?"

"Lunch is in a half hour, you can join me and my colleagues," he said smiling. My heart fluttered.

"I would love too! But my arms and legs are strapped to this bed."

George looked me over. "Do you feel like hurting yourself?" He asked.

"No!"

"Do you feel like hurting me or anyone else?"

"God no! Hurting you would be like kicking and old, dying, 80 year-old woman!" I said. He gave me a grave look. "As in the sense that it's just plain wrong and I would never even fathom it," I explained.

He looked around to see if anyone was watching and then he unstrapped me from the bed. "If anyone asks, Dr. Karev did it," he joked.

"Oh believe me, I _will_ tell them that."

After he unleashed – or, um, _freed_ me, he left and waved. "See you at lunch." He smiled. Such a nice guy.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading. As always, I really appreciate reviews, favorites, anything you can offer! Love you guys! I'll update in a few weeks.<strong>


	3. How it Happened

**Hey guys! So here's an explanation to what you're all wondering. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As soon as George left, what looked like a moving, buzzing, glint of light flew over and closed the curtains. I watched bewildered as the twinkle flew right up to my face and I was able to recognize a fairy.<p>

Well, I may be crazy, but at least I'm seeing things I've always wanted to see: fairies and George O'Malley.

"Greetings Bernie, I am Tip, your personal tea fairy, at your service," the fairy spoke.

"My what?" I asked dumbfounded.

Tip rolled her (its?) eyes. "When you drank your magic iced tea, you got transported into world of your dreams, which happened to be what was on TV at the time," Tip explained. "The tea you drank is called Durandi Magic Fairy Tea! For most people, it's a normal tea, but for the people who believe in magic and keep it in their hearts, they get to travel and have an adventure in a world they really, really love!"

It was true; my mother had told me when I was little that magic and fairies existed and I never truly stopped believing. Though I didn't exactly go around advertising that I still believed in fairies to the general public.

"So wait, then what happened to me?" I asked again. Tip sighed.

"You drank magic tea, and because you still believe in magic and you fell asleep, you were transported to a world of your dreams, which is Grey's Anatomy Land. You were made older, because that's how you dreamt yourself to be in this world. Think of this as like a happy, magical vacation."

This sounded like a ton of utter bullshit, but at this point nothing made sense anymore so I might as well go along with it.

"So then how do I go back?" I asked.

"When you're ready to return, you can drink more magic tea in this world, fall asleep and return to your world to the same moment you left it. And as long as magic stays in your heart, you can come back and visit anytime you like! And I'm your supervisor, to guide you and make sure you don't die. That probably won't be a problem in this world, but they send supervisors out to people because some people choose to go to the Hunger Game world and whatnot. So, isn't this great?!"

This did sound great. But great things usually had a catch, or at least you had to pay a shitload of money to get them.

"Yes I know what you're thinking, 'what's the downside?' Well there truly is no downside. You can just enjoy yourself here and come and leave whenever you like. Fairies love bringing unbridled joy to people. And this is a way we reward our customers of our tea!"

"So then, what should I do?" I asked nervously.

"Whatever you want to do! I recommend you convince people that you're not insane first, but then just have fun in this world! I'll be on-call if you need me!" And with that, Tip snapped her fingers and vanished.

Well, it couldn't get crazier than this. Might as well enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys so much for your support. Things are just about to get interesting. I'll post more as soon as I can, but I'll be on vacation for the next few weeks. Whenever I get the chance I'll update. I super appreciate reviews favorites/ follows, etc. Whatever you can manage. You guys are awesome! Love ya!**


	4. Lunchtime Entertainment

**Hey guys! Here's an extra long and fun one for ya! Enjoy**

* * *

><p>I found beside my bed some clothes that probably belonged to me, a nice, royal blue, cashmere sweater and a pair of nice, form-fitting, apple green jeans. Man, in this world, I had some money and nice clothes (In the real world I'm really stingy and only buy clothes at Goodwill). I strapped on some dark boots and made my way to the cafeteria.<p>

It was fun being taller. And older. No more acne. No more annoying teenagers. No more baggy clothes (I guess that could have been solved earlier by shopping at places other the Goodwill).

In the cafeteria I saw George, Izzie, Meredith, Alex, Cristina, April, and Jackson sitting at the same table. Wait a minute, April and Jackson didn't come into the series until _after _poor George was hit by a bus. And from the looks of it, everyone was still a second or first year resident, which meant that April and Jackson hadn't even joined the series yet.

I heard Tip whisper again, "All the characters are here for your full enjoyment, meaning that all characters are present regardless of chronological accuracy, and none of them will dramatically and tragically die in this world. Unless, that is, you try to kill them, in which case I would have to deport you back to your home world."

So now I had this groovy, little world. Should I act cool and suave? Quiet and mysterious? My normal self? A fan girl? A crazy person? A ninja?! I wasn't sure yet.

"You can do it all! Act like a fan girl now while everyone still thinks you're crazy. That way you have an excuse. Then, act cool and suave when you 'miraculously' recover from your 'temporary insanity,'" Tip suggested. Man, this fairy was bad-ass! I nodded in agreement with her and saw George wave at me.

Shit; he noticed me. I waved at him and held up one finger to communicate to him to wait a minute. He nodded in understanding. But he probably didn't understand what I was going to do next. Oh what to do, what to do? This would be so much fun!

"Hey, Tip," I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Is there any way you could get me a microphone or bull horn or something?" I asked.

Tip paused in thought.

"Sure, but you're getting a bull horn, I like bull horns better. One bull horn coming right up!" Tip squealed. She flew around behind my back. "Give me your hand back here," she ordered.

"Why?" I asked nervously.

"Don't think, just do!" I complied with her demand. I felt my hand behind my back tingle, and when I brought it in front of my face again, I was holding a bull horn.

"You're welcome," Tip said nonchalantly.

"This is mega-cool," I replied with gratitude.

"I'm just excited to see what you're going to do next," she said. I nodded and clutched the bullhorn as I stood on an empty cafeteria table in the middle of the area. I felt like Ferris Bueller on the parade float. People began to notice and point to me. George and his friends nearly choked on their food.

"Dude, do not tell me you uncuffed her from her bed. She attacked Shepherd this morning. You _did not_ do what I think you did!" Karev muttered with a snicker to George. Meredith, Izzie, and April looked bewildered. Cristina and Jackson looked entertained. George's eyes widened.

"Did she really attack him?! She seemed so nice; she told me that she would never attack anyone," George replied.

"Yeah, well this morning she leapt from her bed like a maniac and clutched onto Shepherd's hair like it was a handbag," Alex stifled a laugh. He could not wait to see the look on Bailey's face when she found out what O'Malley did!

I looked around the room to see who else's attention I had caught. Arizona glanced at me with a look that said, "same, dramatic shit as always." I had also caught Mark Sloan's eye, but instead of looking worried, he seemed to be undressing me with his mind. Sexy man-whore.

After some time, the great neurosurgeon himself turned to face me. Then he glared at Alex, who pointed to George, who then sank into his chair guiltily. Well, now's as good a time as any to crack the champagne bottle. I switched the megaphone on.

"Hello peoples of Seattle Grace Mercy Death- I mean West, my name is Bernadette Green, and I am a huge fan of yours," I spoke into the device. Everyone seemed a little creeped out by this statement, as if I was stalking each and every one of them, which I was _not_! Even Mark Sloan put his dirty thoughts on hold for a moment, pondering what I had said. He resumed his dirty thoughts presently.

"I would like to say first and foremost, to George O'Malley," I continued. Alex laughed as George tried to hide behind him. "Yes, you may hide behind Alex, but I can see you George! You see, George is the best person here. George, and I cannot emphasize this enough, stay away from buses! In fact, stay away from streets in general," I advised him. Okay, so now even Mark Sloan was gawking at me like I was Mickey Mouse on crack: very confused but almost charmed.

"Also, I am sorry for jumping your bones today, Derek," I continued. Derek tried to hide just like George had done.

"Your hair is just so fluffy looking. I mean seriously, I thought you had a bunny rabbit growing out of your skull. But not to worry, Meredith, he is all yours," I said. "Um, let's see what else, who's next… Sloan!" Mark perked up, eager to hear what I had to say.

"You have a nearly 18-year-old daughter who will become pregnant soon if not pregnant already. Yeah, you know that girl you got pregnant 18 years ago who you thought had the abortion? Well she didn't. Seriously dude, I know your McSteamy and you have a super sexy stare, but keep it in your pants!" He looked at me like a wounded puppy dog.

"Next up, Miranda Bailey!" I exclaimed as I searched the crowd for Dr. Bailey. When I spotted her, she looked very….unhappy, shall we say?

"You,…are doing _awesome_, Dr. Bailey. I mean seriously, you're just plain-out great. You just keep doing what you're doing," I smiled at her. She didn't smile back, but she did have a slightly smug smirk on her face.

"April!" April's face shot up. She looked like a scared deer in the headlights. "You're also awesome! But, I repeat, do not date anyone named Daniel, okay? Just trust me on this one. It will just be a huge mess" She looked at me confused and embarrassed. Oh well.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Chief of Surgery, Dr. Webber led the same security guards that had strapped me to the bed earlier this morning into the cafeteria and pointed at me. They closed in around me.

"Shit," I breathed into the mic. One of the guys was about to snatch me when I jumped into the air and landed somewhat elegantly onto the table where Lexie and Steve sat. "Haha, bitches, I'm Robin!" I yelled. Lexie screamed.

"Oh, yeah, Lexie! Do not get on ANY airplanes! Understand? That goes for you too, McSteamy!" I leapt tables again just before a security guard smashed down on the wooden surface trying to catch me.

"Yeah, and I ain't just any Robin peoples, I'm Dick Grayson-Robin, the _best_ Robin!" I yelled as I danced on Callie, Arizona, Miranda, Addison, and Teddy's table. I scrunched my face.

"Addison? You're back!" Another guard got his Taser out and ready for me. I felt like a defenseless, scared naked mole-rat.

"No don't!" George yelled, stopping the guard from shocking me with his weapon. Everyone fell silent. "It's all _my_ fault. I'm the one who invited her to lunch and unstrapped her from her bed. She is my responsibility. I am to blame for this. Plus, We don't know the extent of her condition, so please don't Taser her! It could make things worse." I felt bad for George, trying to take the wrap for my insanity.

"George," I boomed into the sound blaster. "Do not take responsibility for this. I convinced him to release me, people. This is not George's fault, it is mine. And, I would greatly appreciate it if you did not Taser me." Everyone looked at each other and nodded. One of the guards offered me a hand to stand down off my table perch. I high fived his hand.

"Hey, just because I feel bad, doesn't mean this party game is over!" I jumped to the attending's table. "Now I'm freaking Nightwing, pussies!"

"Enough!" Shepherd yelled and grabbed my ankle from the table. He tried to pull me down, but I twisted my leg out of his grasp and ran down the buffet table. Food and dishes flew off to the sides everywhere.

"KISS ME GOOD-BYE! I'M DEFY-ING GRA-VITY!" I sang loudly and off-key into the bull horn as macaroni, vegetables, and other lunch food tumbled everywhere. This was a dream come true.

A sharp pain jabbed into my side. But I didn't feel it for long. The world slid above me. Everything was in slow motion and everyone sounded as if they were underwater. There was darkness.

The last thing I remember was Tip whispering into my ear, "Nice one, Bernie!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much! Yes, you! Thank <em>you<em>, current reader, just for reading my story. It means a lot to me to know that other people enjoy my fanfiction just as I enjoy others' fanfiction. That's why reviews make my day XD. Whatever you can manage at the moment. Love ya! Updates soon!**


	5. Saving Doctor George

**Hi guys! I would just like to thank you so much for the lovely reviews that you have left me. They motiovate me to wake up early every morning and post a new chapter. You rock!**

* * *

><p>Once again I awoke to the obnoxious, continuous beeping of the monitor. It's a bit creepy to hear a beep every time your heart beats; especially every time it speeds up and slows down. On the one hand, I really wanted the annoying beeping sounds to stop, but upon further reflection, I decided it was best that the sounds most certainly did <em>not<em> stop.

Dr. Bailey and her residents piled into my room to begin morning rounds.

"Hi guys!" I tried to wave but my hand was cuffed down. "Do ya think you could help me out of these bloody cuffs?" I asked earnestly.

George paled. Everyone else was silently laughing at him or trying to lunge out the door, except for Dr. Bailey of course.

"Miss Green," she started.

"Bernie," I corrected her.

"_Bernie_," she repeated. "We had to keep you on the surgical floor after you were Tasered to make sure that you had no physical damage. The results are conclusive; you're fine. We'll be taking you to Psych in a half hour and once there, you will be put in a private room where they will 'uncuff' you," she said.

"Oh great, that just means that they're going to lock me up in a white room," I whined.

"She's right," Alex murmured to Izzie, who subsequently elbowed his abdomen.

"Look, just have a psychologist flit over to my room for a moment, do a quick mental assessment, and I'll be on my way. I'm fine now, I remember everything," I said to the group.

"Do you now?" Dr. Bailey arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I do. The reason I thought you were all TV show characters was because I _did_ recognize you guys. Erm, I've read research you've all published and I remembered that George was heart-in-the-elevator guy!"

George's face lit up while Alex pouted slightly.

"And I remember what I was doing on the park bench when you first found me! I was, erm, writing! Yes writing! I was writing when I fell asleep and you found me," I lied proudly.

"You were writing?" Dr. Bailey asked flippantly. Yeah she was totally not eating my bullshit. But it seemed the rest of the group was.

"Yeah! I'm a novelist and I was trying to write a traffic/car scene, so I was watching the traffic from the bench as research when I must have fallen asleep. Or maybe someone attacked/drugged me and that's why I've suffered short-term insanity." Okay, so it was a pretty farfetched lie, but all those high school acting classes had to be worth something.

Dr. Bailey told Izzie to stay with me while the psyche people came. Everyone else left. Izzie immediately smiled at me and tried to make me feel welcome.

"So tell me about this novel you're writing," Izzy said brightly. Shit. There was no novel to tell her about.

"It's about this guy," I paused in thought. "Who, uh, eats snakes," I said quickly. Izzie made a face. "And then he begins to eat everyone and everything, like the mayor and the zoo's penguins. And the whole book is about the different things he eats and how they taste," I spit out. Izzie looked like she was going to puke. This lie was probably not helping my plea of sanity.

When the doctor came in, I tried to act as normal and in-control as possible. And it must have worked, because a few discharge papers later, I was free.

"Now what?" I whispered to Tip as we left the premises.

"Well now you have to do whatever you want," Tip replied.

"I want to…" I trailed off because at the far corner of the next block, I saw George and Amanda. A large bus was coming down the street a yards further down.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed like a maniac as I sprinted as fast as I could to Amanda and George. At the last second George noticed me charging at him and was about to yell out when I full-blown tackled both of them to the ground. The bus passed the corner. They were safe.

"Idiot," Tip whispered in my ear. "I told you, in this world, none of the characters die. Besides, that lady isn't even Amanda."

_Huh?_ I looked at the woman who was lying flat on the concrete with me on top of her. Indeed, she was _not _Amanda, but a woman who kind of looked like her. _Kind of._

The woman let out a blood curdling scream as George pried me off of her. Oops.

"I was trying to save your lives!" I shouted. "You're welcome!"

You know what? At this point I was just in this world to fuck shit up.

"So I guess you were lying when you said that you would never hurt me or anyone else?" George asked rhetorically. He seemed disappointed, but not surprised.

"No, no, no! I only tackled you to save you from being hit by that bus," I told him crossly. The woman whom I had technically assaulted ran screaming down the street in the opposite direction. I felt my muscles soften.

"I'm sorry," I said for the first time since I'd gotten here. "I was really scared that that bus was going to swerve and hit you guys. I don't know why. From the place I was standing it looked like it was about to mow you over."

George seemed skeptical, but less angry. A long and awkward silence hung in the air as he thought things over.

"Wanna go get some coffee?" He sighed.

"Does a bear shit in the woods?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading. Reviews, favorites, follows, etc. are greatly appreciated. They're like virtual people treats. You know, instead of dog treats, people treats? Anyway, love you guys. I'll post more soon! <strong>


	6. Coffee House Blues

We didn't go back to the hospital. Apparently George had just finished his shift, so we went to a coffee house further downtown in the city of Seattle.

"So, do you live here or are you just visiting?" He asked as he sipped his latte.

"Visiting. Definitely visiting," I said as I slurped my foamy, sugary cappuccino though my straw. Coffee through a straw is my guilty pleasure. Meh, George already knew I was a little bit odd.

"Okay, I have to ask one question: do you have any idea or recollection of why you were dancing on tables yesterday in the cafeteria? I mean I know that you weren't well and couldn't remember anything, but it's still sort of an extreme reaction. What could have possibly possessed you to do that?" He said. I laughed, which made him feel comfortable laughing about it too.

"Oh, I knew exactly what I was doing yesterday," I admitted. His eyes popped a little bit, but nothing I told him surprised him anymore at this point. "I've just always wanted to do that: stand up on a table, dictate what people should do with their lives, pretend to be Robin, sing 'Defying Gravity' while running across a buffet table. You have to admit, it's great fun, isn't it?" His expression relayed that he didn't quite agree with me.

"That reminds me," he said. "Why were you pretending to be Robin? I mean, that's kind of random, don't you think?"

"Oh, well at the time, it would have been appropriate for me to yell, 'I'm BATMAN, bitches!', because that's what you yell when you have the attention of an entire room full of smart people. But I've always liked Robin better. Plus, Dick Grayson-Robin was a great acrobat, so it made sense for me to yell out his name while I was leaping across tables."

George nodded as if he could slightly understand the workings of my head.

"I've been watching a lot of superhero shows and reading a lot of comics," I confessed. He laughed. Not a patronizing laugh, just a soft, understanding chuckle. I really liked George.

Just then if you listened really, really carefully you could hear my favorite song playing in the background of the coffee house chatter. Machines whirring and people talking muffled it, but it was there.

"I love this song," I said.

"I can't hear anything," he said. I stood up and asked one of the baristas to turn up the radio. Solid beats blared through the house.

I danced back to the table.

"AND I WOULD WALK 500 MILES, AND I WOULD WALK 500 MORE,TO BE THE MAN, WHO WALKS-" I sang loudly and off key for everyone in the coffee shop to hear. They all were staring at me when George clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Don't start that again, please. Not here," he said.

I looked at my surrounding audience. Everyone stared backbewildered. He was right. This was _not _the right place. But I knew a place that was.

"You're right, George, I'm sorry. Let's go, I already paid for our drinks," I said.

He seemed a little guilty for interrupting my performance, but I was unperturbed. I _would_ have my performance, just not in _this_ coffee house.

As we got onto the street, I called over a taxi. The driver pulled over and I motioned for George to get into the car with me.

"Oh, Bernadette, that's okay I live really close; I can walk home," he explained. I pulled him by the arm into the cab and shut the door.

"But we're not going home," I answered.

"We're not?"

"Where to?" The cab driver asked with a husky smoker's voice.

"Portland, Oregon!" I announced.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I'm on vacation with family right now, so I've been a little busy. Do not fret, though! I have finished the story and I'll post the rest of it soon. Love you guys. Thank you so much for your reviews, they make me want to write more and more. Keep it real!<strong>


	7. A Very Portland Thing To Do

**Hi guys! I know it's been a while, but here it finally is! The end of the story. So some of you were asking when the rest of the characters would become more involved in this story. Well this particular, one story is George-centric. But this particular one story is not going to be the only story. I shall write sequels to this story, and in each sequel a new character will become the focus. (Of course there will be blends of character focus, to keep it interesting). For example, I was thinking I would make the next story about April and I becoming really good friends. Or maybe me getting into a baking fight with Izzy and Alex. What do you think? Give me some suggestions and be sure to add me to your alerts if you want to follow along. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>"What?!" George cried out.<p>

"Portland, Oregon it is," the cab driver shifted gears. "But it'll cost ya $250. And I always take payment first before the drive, just so ya know."

"Portland, Oregon?! $250?!" George was turning paler and paler. Where would I get the money? I felt a weird tingle in my hand. I looked down and saw $250 in cash.

"Thanks, Tip," I whispered and handed the guy the cash. Tip giggled faintly so that only I could hear. "To the City of Roses!" I demanded.

"To the City of Roses!" The cab driver affirmed cheerily. He seemed to be very happy about his payment.

"Help me," George whispered.

A few minutes of driving later George realized that this was not a prank and I was seriously taking him out of the state and to Portland.

"Have you ever actually _been _to Portland? I hear it's weird; it's probably not as cool as you think; it's probably just filled with druggies," he tried to reason with me.

"Of course I've been to Portland! I grew up in Portland!"

"Well that explains a lot…," George mumbled.

"Hey! Portland might be weird, but it's a great place! Have _you _ever been to Portland?" I grilled him. He shook his head no. I gasped. "Then shut up!" I scolded teasingly.

"I've heard that everyone there is just a bunch of stoned hippies. And that they put bacon on everything," he said.

"Okay, Portland has hippies, but that doesn't mean everyone is high out of their minds! I mean, you live in _Seattle_ in _Washington_! Have you ever been to Olympia? There are a lot more people smoking pot and munching Doritos there than in Portland.

And yes, we have Bacon flavored donuts and beer, and yes, we have our annual naked bicycle race, and yes, on the streets you will see people who have painted themselves silver like robots and bagpipe-playing unicyclists, but it's just because Portland is artistic and wonderful!"

"Right…," he said unconvinced. I rolled my eyes. Portland was weird, but that was the beauty of it. You can only understand once you've been there.

It took a 2 hour drive to finally get to downtown Portland, but it was totally worth it. I said my goodbye to Nick, the taxi driver, as he made his way back north to Seattle.

"Okay let's go rent some bikes!" I said excitedly. George was caught up with staring at everything around us to argue.

"There's a giant, _pink _skyscraper right in front of us," he muttered.

"Yeah, that's my favorite building here; it's called 'Big Pink.' There's a café on the top story where we could have lunch, but I bet it's super crowded today."

George seemed to be too distracted by the streets and people to register what I had said.

"Everyone here is riding a bike," he stated. It was true; everywhere you looked there were bicyclists. Some of the Portland streets even had bike lanes that were larger than the car lanes.

As George was gawking at everything, a big, buff biker dude walked past us and pushed himself right into George, who looked like a mouse next to this guy.

"Oh," George managed to say nervously, "I'm so sorry. _My _fault." The biker dude stopped and looked gruffly into George's eyes. George cowered back as if the man was going to punch him, but I knew better.

"No my man, the fault was all mine. You shouldn't take responsibility for _my_ mistake. Have a lovely day, my brother," the man said softly as he pulled George into an uncomfortable hug and went on his way.

"What the hell is wrong with this place?"

"Portland," I answered smugly.

As we meandered through the markets and shops, we encountered many more normal Portland occurrences. A woman slipped a piece of paper into George's hand that read, 'I love you,' and then disappeared. A street artist gave us both free cardboard murals of swirls and patterns that he had drawn on with sidewalk chalk and told us, "to live well." A group of zombie girls with bright pink Mohawks walked past us and smiled.

George went from being afraid to slowly growing comfortable and finding every situation hysterical and incredulous.

I pulled George into Dick's Kitchen, a popular American dinner that was dedicated to all the famous "Dicks" and was located down town. The restaurant was decorated as a shrine to Dick Van Dyke, Dick Clark, Dick Cheney, and many more.

"So why exactly are we here?" George asked after we ate our delicious burgers from the house of Dick. I stopped when we reached the nearest street corner and jumped up on top of a nearby trashcan. I nearly fell, causing George to have a mini heart attack, but fortunately I regained my balance.

A guy carrying an acoustic guitar crossed the street and I motioned him to come over. He did and I whispered a song name into his ear. Then I caught the attention of a woman with a drumstick and a trashcan lid and told her the name of the song as well.

"What's going on?" George asked.

My spontaneous, fellow bandmates began playing the rhythm. After a few beats, I started singing softly.

"When I wake up, well, I know I'm gonna to be, I'm gonna to be the man that wakes up next to you." The woman, who was named Jane, bashed her trashcan lid to the tune and rocked out.

"When I go out," I sang still softly. Guitar dude echoed me. "Yeah I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man that goes along with you."

"If I get drunk," I sang slightly louder. Jane played a little louder and sang with me.

We sang together the first few verses of the song while George watched unimpressed.

A young couple came over and started singing along.

"When I'm lonely, yeah, I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you," Our voices echoed together down the streets. None of us knew all the words, but that was okay.

Seeing what the commotion was about, a group of co-ed freedom unicorn activists came and chimed in.

"When I'm workin', yeah I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man that's working hard for you." Then the music exploded and we all yelled.

"_BUT I WOULD WALK 500 MILES_, AND I WOULD WALK 500 MORE, TO BE THE MAN, WHO WALKED 1,000 MILES TO FALL DOWN **AT YOUR DOOOOR!**" We all danced and jumped around. George looked around like a confused puppy.

A gay couple and what appeared to be a group of polygamists joined the group that was surrounding us.

"DA DA-DA DA! DA DA-DA DA! DA DA-DA DA! DUM DID DI-LUM DID DI-LUM LA-LA! _BUT I WOULD WALK 500 MILES_, AND I WOULD WALK 500 MORE, TO BE THE MAN, WHO WALKED 1,000 MILES TO FALL DOWN **AT YOUR DOOOOR!**"

We all howled as the song ended. Everyone on the street cheered. Then we sang the chorus again. I leapt off the trash can and led everyone into a dance. We all jumped and flailed our arms.

"_BUT I WOULD WALK 500 MILES_, AND I WOULD WALK 500 MORE, JUST TO BE THE MAN, WHO WALKED 1,000 MILES TO FALL DOWN **AT YOUR DOOOOOOOOOR!** WHOOOOOOO!" The street screamed with adrenaline. Everyone went fucking nuts! I pulled George into the center of the funk with me and planted a kiss on his lips. _Hardcore._

Everyone followed suit and began kissing each other. George broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine.

"You're a puzzle," he breathed.

"Wrapped in an enigma," I whispered.

The ride back to Seattle was quite. I think George still felt as if he had been kidnapped against his will.

'_What am I doing? This is crazy,' _thought George. '_How am I falling for this girl? I've only met her a couple days ago, she's bat-shit insane, and she took me on a wild good chase to Portland, Oregon just to do a little song and dance in the street! Insane! And then she kissed me?! Why did I let her do that? She's nuts! Why did I even go to Portland with her? I went to freaking Portland with this chick after I met her two days ago! Two days!'_

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"George," I said breaking his train of thought. He looked at me and couldn't help but smile.

"I'm not really crazy, you know. I am weird, and I like to do fun, crazy things, but I'm still in-synch with reality, you know? I know that today was not typical 'normal' behavior, but I can be serious when I want to be, really. I just thought you could use some fun. After all, you're a surgical resident. You only have tomorrow off after this, and what were planning to do? Sleep? Watch TV? I know you have a serious job, and a serious life, but I-" He interrupted me with another kiss. A _really _good kiss. I kissed him back.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," he said. "But I want to get to know you. Not just crazy-person you, the real you." I nodded and pulled him into another kiss. We stopped when we realized the cab driver was leering. Perv.

George and I finally returned to Seattle that night. I spent the night with him and woke up surrounded by Izzy, Lexie, April, Jackson, Alex, Meredith, and Derek. What a party house.

I told George I would see him again very soon, but I needed to talk to my family, which was true. Later that day I drank some magic tea and returned home. I loved my real life, but that didn't keep me from visiting my new best friends in the other world all the time. I was in love and loved in two worlds. Life couldn't get any sweeter.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it: the first story in the Magic Fangirl series. Leave me a review about what you think the next story should be about! Also, thank you so much for all of your support. I love reading reviews and seeing hearing that people are actually enjoying my story. It makes me feel so good, I don't know why anyone would ever do drugs. Oh! Also, just FYI, all this stuff about Portland is true, and while the character is somewhat based on myself, she is a fictional character different from me. Okay, have a lovely day! Smile at a stranger the next time your out! :) Farewell!<strong>


End file.
